La sangre de los condenados
by time93
Summary: Draco está preso. Harry es su único captor y su única salvación. Sin embargo, esta visita, promete algo distinto. Harry / Draco. No hay sexo explícito. Es todo lo contrario a un PWP.


_Dedicado a mi sol, por su cumpleaños. _

_Disclaimer; Nada me pertenece, y no obtengo ningún lucro ni beneficio. _

* * *

**La sangre de los condenados.**

_Jurasteis amor eterno._

_En la salud y en la enfermedad. En la riqueza y en la pobreza. _

_Jurasteis amor eterno._

_Jurasteis estar juntos para siempre. _

҉

-Harry. –

El tono de su voz te estremece, devorando toda resistencia posible. Las silabas de tu nombre ronronean y se derriten en su boca. Entonces viene esa sonrisa; tenue y sencilla, curvando las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba, donde sus mejillas se tiñen de vida. Pero es la sonrisa de sus ojos, tu parte favorita de este sueño. El hierro se funde en plata, y libre de añoranza o rencores, destila profundos sentimientos de amor. Amor. Un amor que ni siquiera en sueños, has conseguido que proclame con sus labios.

Las palabras… ¿qué son si no excusas? ¿Por qué es tu necesidad tan grande y su negación tan absoluta?

Esta noche, cuando sueñas con su sonrisa, tiñes sus manos de sangre y recibes una vez más la traición por la espalda. El dolor es indescriptible, te sulfura y te ciega, te llena de odio y desesperación. Convierte tu amor en una arma de doble filo. Te hiere a ti y también a él. Esa es la razón por la que bajas con lentitud los ciento tres escalones que te separan de una mazmorra fría y olvidada. El sueño es la inútil excusa que nadie te pide. Los guardias de esa prisión conviven día a día con el peso de tus hombros, con tu culpa y tu llanto. Ellos, al igual que tú, están aquí por el crimen que ha cometido su prisionero. Y al igual que tú, la traición les pesa en el alma y les encadena. Ellos, sin embargo, serpientes mordaces, están aquí para protegerle, y a ti, es al único a quien permiten la entrada. Tú que le devuelves con creces e intereses todo el daño, tú, que eres el único que puede perturbarlo y maltratarlo, porque a ti es a quien ama.

Mísero es el sonido al abrirse la puerta; opaco y silencioso, se arrastra junto a la puerta por el suelo. Desde tu espalda la luz se precipita al interior, y muere. Muere en la absoluta oscuridad de ese pasillo. Sientes como el aliento de los guardias se congela, sobrecogidos por los horrores de esa prisión. Sientes sus miradas en tu espalda y sus plegarias en tu mente. Pero no comparten contigo ninguna palabra. Son incapaces de abrir la boca para fingir un escenario que han olvidado. Como tú, llevan tanto tiempo aquí…

Vinieron después de que derrotaras al señor Oscuro. Vinieron a secar tus lágrimas; las que nadie conocía, las que nadie imaginaba, las que jamás brotaron de tus ojos. Vinieron llorando, con el mismo puñal en la espalda que lucías tú. A penas se aguantaban en pie. A pesar de las condolencias, la sangre derramada y sus pecados, se abrieron camino hasta ti a través de todo tu ejército de Dumbledore, de tus aurores, y de tus mejores amigos. Te miraron a los ojos y juraron guardar tu secreto hasta la tumba.

Cuando ordenaste celebrar la victoria, fueron ellos quienes se quedaron a tu lado, protegiendo tu trono. Fueron sus manos, y no otras, las que aguantaron el peso de tu cuerpo sobre el altar cuando tomaste posesión de la máscara que luces ahora; la mirada vacía, la sonrisa impecable. Y mientras tus amigos te emborrachaban con licores baratos, intentando a que volvieras a la normalidad, ellos, los guardianes, fueron en su busca. Cielo, mar y tierra, no dejaron ningún rincón sin comprobar; lo buscaron incansablemente, sin miedo a meterse en los tugurios más oscuros y malolientes del mundo. Y al fin, cuando lo encontraron, lo trajeron a la prisión que habías construido, arrodillado y amordazado. Ellos mismos lo bajaron por los escalones de tu retórica torre de Rapunzel, y lo arrastraron por los oscuros pasillos hasta su celda.

Fue ahí donde te declararon todas las injusticias cometidas. En la diminuta celda donde él yacía sin consciencia, se sinceraron. Las muertes, el dolor… Todo lo sufrido y lo devuelto. Hablaron hasta no tener voz. Y entregándote los destinos de sus vidas, te suplicaron que fueras su único tormento.

Como tú, a pesar de la traición y el dolor, lo amaban.

Tu amado había sido olvidado por el mundo, y tú aceptaste su petición. Por qué era el único camino posible. Su venganza eras tú, y la tuya fue tu amor. Vuestro amor.

҉

-H-Ha-…arry. –

Los años le arrebatan vitalidad a su voz. En cada encuentro es más cansina y más ronca. Te sorprende, de que a pesar de ello, él insista en pronunciar tu nombre cuando entras en su celda. Es su saludo y su despedida. Su ritual para mantenerse cuerdo, para recordarse a quién ha traicionado y a causa de quién sufre. Tu nombre, es su único suspiro de amor.

-Draco. –

Tienes las mandíbulas tan apretadas que su nombre sale como un gruñido insatisfecho de tus labios. A pesar de la contradicción que sientes arder en tu pecho; ultrajas su nombre con tu odio. Pero él tan solo te devuelve una insatisfecha mirada de resignación, que no hace si no prolongar la furia chispeante en tus ojos.

El silencio que os envuelve evidencia su dificultosa respiración. Él es el despojo de lo que alguna vez fue. Una sombra sin más aliento de vida del que tú le fuerzas a tragar. Está muriendo de añoranza, de un dolor que devora el alma. Y tú, estás muriendo con él.

Creaste esta prisión para él. Oscura y solitaria, alberga los demonios de su alma. Los invocaste a todos mientras él huía de ti, y en medio de aquel laberinto sin fin, construiste las paredes que lo mantienen captivo. Desde la primera piedra hasta el último rincón, está impregnado de tu magia, y él, que está preso, abatido por el sufrimiento, resiste. Resiste vivo al saberse encerrado dentro de tu corazón.

Ahora que la guerra ha acabado, que no queda más que eternidad frente vuestro, te entrega todo cuanto quieras tomar. Acepta tu dolor sin reservas, deja que conviertas sus huesos en polvo, que paralices sus músculos, que le hagas gritar y suplicar. No se opone a ti cuando congelas su sangre a base de _Crucios_, cuando invades su mente y destrozas cada recuerdo… Te entrega cada soplo de aire que le arrancas del cuerpo, cada segundo de su vida. Y podrías arrancarle las pestañas, la piel a trozos, quemarle el alma y prescindir de sus pies y manos, y él tan solo lo aceptaría sin la menor oposición, con la plata fundida en sus ojos admirándote. Porqué sólo la tortura te retiene a su lado. Y cada segundo que compartís en esa diminuta celda, él aprovecha para amarte.

-Desnúdate. –

El tono de tu voz adopta una indiferencia insulsa y fría. Tu orden es absoluta para sus manos, que se alzan bajo un temblor incontrolable a desabrochar los harapos que lleva puestos. Poco a poco, éstos dejan ver la piel marchita y amarillenta, llena de mugre y cicatrices mal curadas. Destapan el paso de tu odio por su cuerpo; los moretones, los cortes, los hechizos sin fin que aún deterioran su carne. Pero entre todo el caos, tu mirada vuela de inmediato hacia su pezón izquierdo, bajo el cual, con tinta de oro, y súplicas de sangre, escribiste la larga lista de los hombres y las mujeres que ha traicionado y matado.

Sigues bajando la vista.

Pasas por sus costillas, visibles por su malnutrición. Más abajo de su abdomen, que luce aún las quemaduras que sufrió en la Sala de los Menesteres, encuentras su flácido pene que desde que te abandonó, no ha sido capaz de sentir placer. Sus muslos, parecen haber olvidado el tacto de la seda que lucían cuando aún los besabas con pasión y deseo. Ahora, no son más que esculturas recubiertas de semen y sangre. Acercándote a sus pies de bailarina, encuentras sus rodillas y los últimos tramos de sus esqueléticas piernas, marcados por los rastros de su huida. Fue hacia el mismísimo fin del mundo, dispuesto a convertirse en nada, a sumergirse en aguas de fuego. Allí lo encontraron los guardianes, con sus pies quemándose, y sus rodillas atadas con cadenas que aún siguen tirando de él hacia aquel pozo sin fin desde donde lo trajeron a tus pies.

Su cuerpo, envuelto aún en el rumor de sus ropas desprenderse, está tirado sobre un mugriento suelo que el Slytherin ha besado con sus labios infinidad de veces, implorando a través de pequeñas grietas, a tu corazón. Quizás, es ésa la voz de tus sueños que te vuelve loco.

Arrodillado, con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, mantiene una dignidad idílica y ficticia al alzar sus ojos hacia ti, cumplida tu orden al pie de la letra. Está desnudo, y detrás del desprecio de tus orbes, sigues viéndolo como al ser más hermoso del mundo. Ahí están los labios a los que te entregaste, los ojos en los que te perdiste, las mejillas que consolaste, el pelo que acariciaste por las noches… y los oídos a los que contaste todos tus secretos.

Tragas, dando un paso hacia él; Draco se estremece, no sabes si de miedo o de añoranza, pero poca es la diferencia ahora.

_-Levicorpus._ –

Con tu magia, alzas al tormento de tus sueños, estampándolo contra la pared, sin siquiera sacar tu varita a jugar. Él ya no se sorprende como el primer día. No hay razones para que abra los ojos con una mezcla de admiración y miedo, ésta vez los cierra para soportar el golpe contra los huesos de su espalda, que crujen, haciéndolo gemir. Es el dolor el motivo de que entreabra los labios, y no la pregunta inquieta sobre el destino de tu varita, o el flujo intempestivo y furioso de tu magia. Lo mantienes contra la pared, con los pies colgando, como si fuera un mero cuerpo ya muerto, carne… Carne putrefacta.

-¿Recuerdas cuáles fueron las primeras palabras que me dijiste ese día? –

Preguntas retórico, cínico y desvergonzado. Él gime por lo bajo, cubierto de dolor, pues tú mismo borraste ese recuerdo de su mente. Lo destripaste ante sus ojos, sin parpadear, sin esfuerzo alguno.

҉

Ese día, tiene fecha. 18 de Agosto. Exactamente igual que hoy. Como en un cuento, diez años atrás, la oscura noche de Agosto, trajo una sombra mojada ante tu puerta. Con la marca oscura de su brazo quemando, y la protección de tu casa expirando, Draco te llamó a gritos que se mezclaron con los de tu tío, obligándote a abrir la maldita puerta. Detrás de ella, sus ojos de plata centellaron con odio. Tú le apuntabas con la varita, con otro _Sectumsempra_ en la punta de la lengua. Ambos teníais los días contados. Él entreabrió los labios, fríos y pálidos, y pronunció las palabras que dieron un significado a todos los momentos futuros.

-"_Repelo Inimicum."__( _1_)_ -

Ni más ni menos. Murmuró ese conjuro, dejando que vieras más allá de su alma. Y hoy, tú se lo repites con un susurro fantasmal. Devolviéndole el pedazo de alma que tomaste prestado esa noche, sobrecogido por la pasión de sus manos al arrancar la ropa de tu cuerpo y sus besos morder tu aliento y devorarlo.

Entre vosotros, nunca ha habido palabras de amor, no han existido promesas eternas, ni las baladas debajo de los balcones. Los encuentros fortuitos, recubiertos de polvo y hambre insaciable, eran culpa de Draco, de su egoísmo, y su sangre Slytherin. Él los concertaba, y él se iba primero, dándote la espalda… Arrancándote el corazón a pedazos con las mudas despedidas.

¿Pero acaso, no fue tu delito mayor que el suyo?

Tardaste diez años en comprender que no fue él, si no tú, quien devastó el amor con el odio. Tú te dejaste llevar por los prejuicios, mientras él daba cada paso con agonía. Tú apartabas la mirada, y lo maldecías como si fuera tu némesis y no tu amante, mientras que su mano siempre estaba detrás de su cuerpo, esperando que lo detuvieras, que impidieras la huida que la sangre forzaba en él. En la soledad, lo tachaste de traidor, de cobarde y egoísta. No moviste ni un solo dedo a favor de su salvación, mientras él arriesgaba su vida para traerte un pedazo de azúcar que tú tirabas al suelo.

¿Recuerdas ahora el motivo de su odio postrado en aquella puerta, el dieciocho de Agosto?

Sólo hoy has comprendido, entre sudor y lágrimas, que su egoísmo, no era más que su llamado de necesidad y socorro. De las sombras a la luz, fue hacia ti para proclamar lo que ambos sabíais y ninguno había dicho. Ante ti, cedió con su orgullo, y te entregó su lealtad. Su única declaración de amor, fue su mirada ardiendo en odio.

Restringiendo la amenaza de tu varita a las palabras, tú, sí, sólo tú, le dejaste entrar a la casa que él destruiría con sus propias manos años después. Aquella noche, el rastro de vuestros besos acalló el rumor de las ropas, las dudas y los deberes. Sin ser gentiles, sin ser románticos, mordisteis vuestras bocas, saboreasteis vuestras lenguas, y ocupasteis vuestras manos en el cuerpo del otro. La cama chirrió como si fuera una canción para recordar. Vosotros os mirasteis, serios e incrédulos. Él descubrió su cuerpo para ti, en un gesto poco practicado que ejercería muy a menudo en el futuro. Aún recuerdas cada pedazo de piel mostrada como un trozo de paraíso; y su conjunto tembló para saciar tu gusto. Fútil fue el intento del destino por separaros, porqué al degustarle, supiste que no habría nada en el mundo, capaz de eclipsar el derretido sabor de su piel en tu boca. Sin que a él le importara tu torpeza, recibió de ti cada marca de dientes y uñas; mancillaste su piel con el recuerdo íntimo de ser abrasado en una pasión sin nombre, con una fortaleza capaz de derribar los muros que os habían separado durante años. Los gemidos de su boca, mientras se abría ante tus caricias como una rosa, hicieron añicos tus glorias pasadas; tenerle entre tus brazos era el diluvio y la salvación para todo cuanto habías conocido.

Pero él no era un mero muñeco, no era el Draco de tus sueños o tus pesadillas, su cuerpo estaba vívido y lleno de energía. Acudió también al descubrimiento de tu ser, tocando el fruto prohibido de tu cuerpo; sus manos aún no traslucían confianza, y te acarició con gentileza y paciencia. Conmemoras todavía la nítida belleza de su rostro sereno cuando los preliminares anclaron en vuestros cuerpos una necesidad tan salvaje que no veíais el momento de comprobar el estúpido cliché muggle 'de ser uno'. Ardíais en calor, estabais listos, aunque no teníais nada más que vuestra propia excitación y la imperdonable ignorancia.

Draco, abriéndote el alma por segunda vez en esa noche, separó sus piernas, e invitó a que te enterraras en él, profanando así el sacrificio de toda una vida. Sin siquiera planteártelo, tú aceptaste: halagado e impulsivo. Eras un crío entonces, y confiaste en los cuentos de hadas que susurraban a tu oído, en los finales felices, donde la princesa que tú amabas, permanecía a tu lado en la luz, airando plegarias a las velas, para que tú ganaras la guerra. Con esa idea impertinente, penetraste sus entrañas y le hiciste el amor. ¿Qué sabe un crío de amor? Draco sabía. Aguantó por ti el dolor, mordiéndote el hombro para evitar retroceder. Te recibió a ti y a tu semilla esa noche, soportando los golpes de la vida las noches siguientes.

¿Porqué en diez años no confiaste en él como lo hiciste esa madrugada? ¿Qué palabras…? ¿Qué infortunio…? ¿Te llevaron a abandonarlo de ese modo?

Cuando el alma despuntó, y la luz se extendió para acariciaros, ya estabas admirándolo con incredulidad. Con tus glaucas orbes memorizaste su imagen de ángel que te llevarías a tu sino para invocar tu nuevo _Patronus_. Con fe, depositaste a cambio un suave beso en sus labios, confiando en que se quedaría a tu lado sin importar el qué.

Pero sin tus palabras, no pudo hacerlo.

҉

Por esa razón lo has retenido a tu lado todos estos años. Si se hubiera quedado contigo ese primer amanecer, o cualquier otra noche, le habrías perdonado pecado, crimen y traición. Si tan solo no hubiese huido de ti, al caer la oscuridad de Voldemort, lo habrías amado en la luz, y no en las sombras. Pero los errores de los amantes, son de dos.

-Creía poder jugar este juego toda la eternidad. –

Declaras, volviendo al presente. Sus ojos te miran con interrogación, aún llenos de dolor. Te acercas a él, y la punta de sus dedos puede rozar la tela de tu capa con veneración, expandiendo por su pecho una sensación de confort, como si volvieras a casa. Tú siempre has sido su único refugio, aunque jamás llorara en tu hombro o se apoyara en ti. Actuó siempre en tu defensa, desde un anonimato tan férreo, que incluso tú lo desconociste hasta que no hurgaste en su mente. Te amó, y dejó atrás las recriminaciones y los deseos. Mató en ti el niño-que-vivió-para-seguir-viviendo, y sólo esperó una sola cosa de ti: que te detuvieras y posaras tus ojos en él. Simplemente con eso, habrías entendido cada una de sus acciones, y quizá, si al hacerlo te hubieras detenido a pensar, habrías divisado una chispa de luz entrelazada en su amor, y una única palabra; sálvame.

-Pero la eternidad se hace demasiado larga para seguir cometiendo el mismo error.-

Lo que estás diciendo no tiene pies ni cabeza para Draco, y sus ojos, claros y sinceros desde que arrebataste toda intimidad posible, piden una explicación más precisa, pues su boca solo puede pronunciar tu nombre. Harry. Harry. Harry. Para la eternidad.

-Lo que hiciste, fue imperdonable, Dragón.-

El sobrenombre que utilizas estremece la prisión al completo, y junto a ella, el esquelético cuerpo de Draco tiembla, deteniendo su respiración de la sorpresa. Mojando sus albinas pestañas, las lágrimas caen sin poder ser detenidas. Ese apodo cariños es como un puñal en su corazón; nunca lo has utilizado fuera de la cama, y oírlo después de tantos años, invoca una nueva tormenta de recriminaciones hacia su persona. Soporta cualquier tortura tuya, pero se está haciendo viejo, y las heridas no dejan de sangrar…

-Y mientras que tú lo hiciste por amor, yo sembré la semilla de tu traición por prejuicios y egoísmo. No entendía la guerra, y tampoco el amor.-

El arrepentimiento tiñe tu ser, pero te mantienes imperturbable e inexpresivo, llevando una máscara que ya no sabes quitarte. El llanto de tu compañero brilla con la escasa luz, pareciendo gotas de diamante que bajan por sus mejillas. Sus hombros se sacuden levemente, aún tensos por el hechizo que los soporta. Te das cuenta de que sus dedos han agarrado tu túnica, y la retuercen entre ellos con fuerza, ensimismados en tus palabras. La ternura de sus ojos te enfurece.

-Partiste mi alma, Draco. – Sentencias. Es la primera vez que osas decirlo en voz alta; tan terrible es el significado de lo que dices. - Y se la diste a Tom.

Esperas que baje la cabeza, que reniegue, que pida perdón con cada fibra de su ser, pero él... El invencible Slytherin al que solo has doblegado porqué él así lo ha querido, hace caso omiso a lo que tú esperas, y mantiene su mirada clavada en ti, en completo silencio. Das un paso hacia atrás, sorprendido de la fortaleza que muestra ante ti a estas alturas. ¿Cómo es posible, cuando lo has visto llorar y desangrarse? No controlas la risa maniática que nace en ti, cruelmente depravada.

-Lo cierto es… que no pudiste hacer mejor.-

Hay una puerta azul en vuestros recuerdos, y es ella quien aparece en una de las paredes de la celda. El rubio no sabe a qué atenerse, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le hablas, pero la parte de ti que estás mostrándole, les es aliena en tu ser. La ha conocido antes; el tono irónico, el siseo en las palabras, el insano brillo de la rebelión… Las piezas exactas se repiten en ti, pero tú eres mejor que el original, mejor que Tom, sólo que Draco aún no lo sabe.

Con brusquedad lo agarras del brazo y lo dejas caer al suelo, arrastrándolo hacia la puerta. Ésta se abre en silencio; orgullosa e imperativa. Tú odiaste esa puerta en el pasado, él la odia ahora, cuando su alma es jalada también por tu cinismo. Cuando pasáis el azul marco de la puerta, empieza a entrever las consecuencias de sus acciones. Hasta ahora sólo han existido esas paredes y tú, pero, ¿qué hay detrás de ellas? Eso es lo que tú vas a mostrarle, impulsando su cuerpo por encima del pensador.

La habitación sigue igual, aunque solo sea porqué la has mantenido intacta en tus memorias. La cama empolvada en un rincón, la pared llena de mensajes escritos con tinta, el suelo desequilibrado, y la silla volcada a un lado. En el centro de ésta, bajo una lámpara roída, una mesa se aguanta de milagro; encima de ella, un pensadero reluce con su lúgubre luz fantasmal.

Sosteniendo su cuerpo andrógeno entre tus brazos, e ignorando sus quejidos de dolor, obligas su cabeza a hundirse en el espeso líquido. La habitación se caldea, ardiendo en el caos de tu mente. Las imágenes se suceden. La torre de Rapunzel tiembla, incapaz de soportar tu infinito gozo ante los estremecimientos de horror de Draco. Su espanto y consternación van más allá de sus huesos y piel, sientes su alma turbada por lo que le has hecho al mundo. Has destrozado sus ciudades, has esclavizado a su gente, has matado uno a uno los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y por encima de todo, has sobrepasado la sombra de Voldermort con la tuya. La cruda guerra a la que sobreviviste, te dio poder, sed y odio.

Draco toma aire, incapaz de llorar o aguantarse de pie. Lo dejas caer otra vez al suelo como escoria, una muy amada.

-Tomaste el trozo de alma equivocado. – Le explicas.

En el punto álgido de la guerra, cuando más necesitabas ser el Chico de Oro, Draco cayó en la red de mentiras del Lord Oscuro, y con el mismo ritual que Tom partió su alma, él partió la tuya, y casi como un infante consentido, se la llevó a tu enemigo para que compartieras un poco de su dolor. Pero no fue poco, si no mucho. Sin saber que convivían dos almas dentro de ti, se llevó tu inocencia y compasión consigo.

Irónicamente, así ganaste la guerra; cegado por el dolor y conducido por la maldad de tu enemigo corroyendo tu sangre, tus pensamientos, tu ser…

-N-no… es posible… Tú no… -

Por fin oyes lo que tanto deseaste, algo más que tu maldito nombre salir de sus labios. Y tu sonrisa es capaz de iluminar el oscuro mundo que gobiernas. 'Tú sí.' Acuchillándote a su lado, lo tomas del mentón, y enfrentas su exhaustiva mirada. Como una última jugada, dejas caer tu _glamour_ lentamente; mostrándole las rojizas pupilas, incrustadas en tu rostro de niño curtido por el paso de los años.

Pero desprendiendo oscuridad por todos los recovecos de tu cuerpo, sigues amándolo a tu manera, así como él te ama a la suya. Miles de noches han pasado desde el primer día… Y vosotros seguís siendo críos jugando a amar. Han cambiado las reglas, el terreno de juego, y vuestras almas… pero aquello que una vez os unió, perdura aún hoy, aún ahora, y perdurará aun cuando vuestros cuerpos estén descuartizados y escampados por el mundo.

_-Repelo Inimicum._ – Murmuras, ésta vez son tus palabras y no las suyas.

Detrás de su inmundo significado de hechizo de tercera, el compromiso que comporta es una promesa para siempre: _**"Protegeré tu alma, tu vida, tu destino, aunque no esté contigo." **_Las reacciones de Draco quedan encerradas en su coraza. Podrías leer lo que le pasa por la mente, pero ya sabes lo que piensa sin necesidad de artimañas. Nada puede compararse al miedo de tu propio amante, al caos y la contradicción de su corazón. Te ama, pero ahora también recela y te teme, como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido diez años. Pisando sus dorados cabellos de Rapunzel, te apartas para mostrarle la puerta azul, abierta de par en par, que conduce, por primera vez, hacia la salida.

Aunque a veces vuestros deseos coinciden, el tiempo no da marcha atrás, y tú ya no eres el Príncipe de sus Sueños, si no el Oscuro rey de las tinieblas, y él, ha dejado de ser la serpiente mordaz, para convertirse en un prisionero, en la Rapunzel de cabellos dorados. Con mil pecados cometidos, y mil aún por cometer, estás ofreciéndole huir y abandonar tu lado de nuevo. Es una decisión sencilla, blanca o negra. Has puesto todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Por culpa del hechizo de una bruja, te convertiste en un ogro que sabe amar y odiar a partes iguales.

Draco ni se atreve a mirar más allá de tu figura. Recoge sus rodillas hacia su cuerpo, y las abraza con brazos trémulos. No necesita tiempo, ni más excusas. Las explicaciones sobran, faltan las caricias. Seis años en tu torre de Rapunzel, la han convertido en todo su mundo, es lo que conoce, y lo único que necesita. Porqué tú, malvado y todo, eres tú. El huracán de vuestro denominado amor, destruyó todo lo demás; y sin que él lo pidiera ésta vez, le salvaste encerrándole aquí, junto a ti.

Lentamente, niega. No hay huida que valga. Te ama.

҉

18 de Agosto, día de nacer, de morir, de amar…

Mísero es el sonido al abrirse la puerta; opaco y silencioso, se arrastra junto a la puerta por el suelo. Desde tu espalda la oscuridad se precipita al interior, y muere. Muere en la absoluta luz de ese pasillo. Sientes como el aliento de los guardias se congela, sobrecogidos por la sonrisa de tu rostro. Sientes sus miradas en tu espalda y sus preguntas en tu mente. Pero no comparten contigo ninguna palabra. Son incapaces de abrir la boca para fingir un escenario que han olvidado. Como tú, llevan tanto tiempo aquí…

Y como a vosotros… La eternidad les espera en el arrepentimiento, el dolor, el deseo y… de vez en cuando, en el dieciocho de Agosto, que os permite amar por vez primera.

_Jurasteis amor eterno._

_En la luz y en la oscuridad. _

_Jurasteis amor eterno._

_Jurasteis estar juntos para siempre. _

**FIN**

* * *

(1) Repela cualquier daño físico.


End file.
